


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Welcome To Zombieland [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombieland (2009) Fusion, Dramedy, Established Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Siblings Huening Kai & Jeon Jungkook, Work In Progress, engaged yoonmin, prostitute taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Welcome To Zombieland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858513





	Untitled

**8:24 AM**

"Honey is something wrong?"

Seokjin knew that his husband Namjoon was on edge about something,he could see it in the younger's eyes.But he couldn't tell exactly _what_ it was about.

And that's the part that scared Seokjin.


End file.
